


What is Sleep?

by Aya_kunZeroaddicted



Series: Tim Drake Week 2017 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Gift Fic, Tim Drake Week 2017, Tim the workaholic, Tim who always needs sleep, ahh...family, brothers who know exactly how to put him to sleep, super late work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/pseuds/Aya_kunZeroaddicted
Summary: In which everyone learns that Tim doesn't know what sleep is. Of course, they already knew he slept...they guess.





	What is Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> For [@draketimbers](https://draketimbers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. It’s not much but I hope they like it.
> 
> And Late entry for Tim Drake Week: Day 4 - ~~Enemies~~ Friends  & Family
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://writtenskyes.tumblr.com/post/166937452084/what-is-sleep) | [FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12706683/1/What-is-Sleep)

 

**_Monday, 08:00. Wayne Manor_ **

Alfred stepped inside the kitchen and stopped. Timothy was standing by the coffee machine. Dressed in a suit, he turned when he heard someone come in.

"Good morning, Alfred."

"Good morning, Master Timothy. If indeed it is morning for you. As I recall you came in late after helping Master Bruce with a case. Have you actually slept at all?"

Tim only answered with a shrug. "I guess."

"You guess," Alfred echoed but said nothing more, laying down a plate of breakfast for the young man.

"Everyone still in bed?"

"Yes. As should you."

"Can't. Meeting with the board then the Titans later."

Alfred only hummed his disapproval but said nothing. The young man wasn't on patrol tonight but he would have the family to remind Master Timothy to get some sleep later.

* * *

**_Monday, 20:00. Titans Tower._ **

"Hey, Red." Wonder girl greeted as she dropped some folders on the table. Red Robin paused in his typing as he reached for the paperwork. "Was this all you needed?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Cassie."

"No problem. Did you just get back from some high society browsing?"

"Huh?"

"You're wearing slacks. You never wear slacks except when you attend to some function or other."

"Oh. No. Had a board meeting." He didn't elaborate further.

The team knew he was rich from all the stuff he'd supplied them with and those did not come cheap. It was weird to realize that their leader wasn't just rich but actually worked for it. And successfully too judging from his casual use of money and complicated terminology regarding finances when he spoke with other heroes who came to him for advice.

Shaking her head, Cassie gave a pat on his shoulder. "Don't work yourself too hard. Get some sleep."

"Sure. Thanks again."

Later when Dick called him, reminding him to rest since Alfred had given them notice of Tim's workaholic schedule; he promised his brother we would once he finished just a few more things.

* * *

**_Tuesday, 04:00. Watchtower_ **

Diana was on monitor duty and was looking forward to clocking out. Nothing had happened which was good but it also meant there was nothing to do. She was getting bored.

The transporter came on announcing the arrival of Red Robin.

He came in holding some rolled up papers and a folder.

"Good morning, Diana."

Eyebrow up, she returned the greeting and added, "Aren't you a little early to be here?" She looked pointedly at the plans in his arms. She knew Red Robin was scheduled to do some updates on the Watchtower security system. Just not this early.

The young teen only shrugged and gave a sheepish smile. "I had time." Which either meant he'd just finished something or he'd simply woken early and couldn't go back to sleep. She suspected it was the former. Which just meant he must not have slept yet.

Even if she asked he'd probably say he had. She had no difficulty believing the Bats were as nocturnal as their namesake but she also knew they lived regular lives outside of it. They needed rest like everyone else. Sighing and shaking her head, Diana waved him towards their monolith computers.

Cyborg would be arriving soon to work with Red Robin on the computers. She'd just instruct him to see that Red Robin got some rest after their work.

Later, Tim was busy working on the servers when Cyborg came in. It only took a few questions on how to improve parts of his plans for Cyborg to get caught up in finishing the upgrades and also forgetting to rest. Both working till early evening.

* * *

**_Tuesday, 21:00. Wayne Enterprises_ **

Tim was at his desk taking stock of the foundation's finances. They had a meeting coming up soon and he wanted to make sure that any projects they'd already started and ones they had planned weren't going to use up it's allotted funding too quickly nor would it be too little that the project would have to be delayed.

Checking the clock sometime later, Tim began closing up shop. It was soon time for patrol. The others would've already started theirs but he'd told them he'd be late.  He ignored their concerned but completely unnecessary requests for him to rest giving them only some non-committal noises. He'd closed his eyes earlier. That should count.

And thankfully, there wasn't any breakout, the Arkham kind or otherwise. So it would just be a slow night. That would be enough of a rest.

* * *

**_Wednesday, 12:00. Wayne Enterprises_ **

Timothy Drake was a difficult-to-please CEO when he put his mind to it. The meeting had been very nearly heated when projects had not aligned to their initial purpose and their budgets were unnecessarily being drained too quickly.

The board sighed with relief when it became clear however that their morning meeting, now a 5-hour interrogation, wasn't going to become even longer.

Tim heard the sighs but ignored them. He just wanted to get things right. But even he was beginning to lose focus on the numbers. Last night's (or was it this morning's?) last minute multiple burglaries and a bank robbery had cut into his work time.

Sighing, he watched the board members go. They could finish this up another time since they'd at least come to some decisions and had set new parameters for the rest, meaning some recalculation would have to take place just the same and that would take a while and needed further consideration.

Tim looked out over Gotham and he was reminded that he also had some case files to finish.

* * *

**_Wednesday, 20:00. Titans Tower_ **

The Titans were staring at their leader with some exasperation. Red Robin had come in earlier and had headed straight for their main computer. He'd returned their greetings but had ignored their queries about his health. He was looking paler than usual and his clothes, a button down and slacks, suggested he’d just come from the office.

Throughout the day, he'd largely been sitting down and typing whatever. His ever ready tumbler of coffee was already on its nth refill (they grew horrified when they heard him lament he'd used up the energy drinks. He was apparently mixing them with his coffee!) He'd only stood up to get those refills. The food they'd placed in the nearby table had only been seen but left alone. Any attempt at getting him to rest up for a while was only met with a glare. He was fine, thank you. Now get out so he can finish…whatever.

They contemplated just forcing him but knew that they'd get some payback later which would make them very much regret doing so. Sometimes he was too smart for his own good.

Suddenly, they heard sets of footsteps coming into the monitor room.

"Hey, replacement. You still among the living?" Red Hood came strolling towards the monitors; helmet tucked under one arm, red domino covering his eyes. Cassie tensed. She felt Bart and the others do the same. Red Robin's….brother was a volatile antihero. Never mind that he'd gone back to following the rules of his family. Mostly.

"What?" Tim asked absently as he continued typing into the computer.

Ignoring the team, Jason addressed Tim. "Your phone, babybird.” (So he did call him something other than 'replacement'…It unnerved them though that it was a cute nickname. They wouldn’t have been able to get away with that at all). “ 'Wing has been calling you."

They saw Red Robin reach for his phone. Or rather, search for his phone seeing as it wasn't within reach.

"Uhm, I think you had it with you when you went for your last refill…" Gar looked down when Red Hood turned to them. He very much wanted to stand elsewhere. Maybe behind Kon.

"Oh." Tim stood to head for the coffee maker.

Jason waved him away. "Let me." Tim sat back only giving a hum of acknowledgment.

"Get me a cup!" His tumbler was empty again.

More footsteps were heard and the team watched as Nightwing came in followed by Robin. He was frowning and a disappointed look was on his face. Robin was his usual angry self but he looked at Red Robin with exasperation. At this point, every team member just made themselves as invisible as they could and stood to the side.

Red Hood came back into the room, holding up a hand when Nightwing opened his mouth and then casually hands over a steaming mug to their leader, ignoring the warning "Little Wing…" from Nightwing (Was cute nicknames a thing with them? And how was he a 'little' wing? Hood was damn tall).

Jason gave him a smirk then addressed Tim. "Been busy?"

"Just finishing some reports. Thanks." Tim drinks deep from the cup.

"Uh huh."

The team just watched as the Robins (because really what else could they be called collectively? Theirs was an exclusive bond different from just being a bat. Even though they still couldn't imagine Hood young and small like the other Robins were and are) handled their leader.

"We heard you've been doing a lot lately." Nightwing leaned against the work desk. Robin only gave his trademark ">tt<" before he stepped behind Red Robin.

"Y-yeah." Their great leader was suddenly sensing more from his brothers. Finally looking at them. Smiling cautiously at Red Hood and Nightwing who's own smiles were present but you could see them seething. He drank his coffee to avoid talking to them.

Tim stared at his brothers. Weary and confused at Jason’s sudden smug smile.

Damian decided to clue him in by giving a look at the mug he'd drank from.

"Wha…" Tim's world slurred. And his eyes began to close.

"We told you to rest, babybird." Jason pushed back the chair he sat in.

Dick pulled him up and then Damian pushed letting him fall on Jason who was prepared and already lifting him up.

"Really now. Four days is bordering on stupid," spoke Damian.

With their leader muttering curses sleepily while he was carried on Jason's back, the Robins all retreated from the tower.

Nightwing gave them a wave of goodbye. "We'll let him go once we know he actually had rest."

So that was how they handled him.

...

No one thought they’d be able to get away with doing the same though.

Pity.


End file.
